


Reunited?

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Awkwardness, Confusion, Cringe-, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Ghost Jay Au, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stupid Depression, e - Freeform, ghost au, here we go again, i want to be happy, kill me, let me be happy, oh no, what???, woooo, yeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Ghost Jay AU!I WANNA BE HAPPY >:0Anyways, :0 Nobody has ever made a Ghost Jay au fanfic on here, sO wHy NoT?
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. The Ghost Of Jay Merrick

**Author's Note:**

> ,_,
> 
> Im gonna play Sleepy Town now.

**________________________________________**

It's been so long.

**________________________________________**

Tim's eyes shoot open, He looked around the room and noticed that he was in some sort of hotel. A feeling

of deja vu bites at him as he slowly rises up from the cheap bed. The burly man blinked a couple times and looks around.

There wasn't anyone here. Anyone, _Physical_ at least. Tim grabbed his arms as he looks around some more. It was cold as hell.

But the AC was on. The male let out a shaky sigh as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up. 

The world felt like it was empty. Tim felt like _he_ was empty. Oh, Right. He used to stay in motels like this with Jay back

when that stupid mess was caused. Tim chuckled sadly at himself. Why didn't Tim recover yet? He felt tired and hollow.

He thought that maybe if this whole mess was over with, He'd return to normal. This wasn't normal though. He still felt like-

like he was trapped in that nightmare again. Tim wanted to spend the rest of his life with his best friend, the only person he actually

really knew after Brian.

_Jay_

Tim chuckled to himself again. The suffering wasn't over yet. When happiness is destroyed, there's always the scent of blood.

Jay Merrick, That stupid smile he wore when they were in tough situations. Tim gulped as he heard the faint sound of the

delicate man's voice in his head. Jay was the only person that stood side with Tim. Maybe Brian would've if he wasn't dead or had

become a creepy cryptic stalking Jay and Tim. Tim let out a shaky sigh.

_Little BlueJay._

_Already dead?_

_Always needed someone to be with them._

_As always._

Tim could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he remembered Jay's pale deathly face when he found him. Bloody hand over his wound located on his side.

Damn Alex. Tim furrowed his brows before shooting his gaze out the window. Why did he feel like Jay was still here. Why is he acting like Jay is still here?

Why did he refuse to let go? How come Tim still thought he was with him. Jay was gone, He was gone. Forever and ever. Tim couldn't fix it, He couldn't go back,

He didn't want to be the person he used to be. Tim's nails dug into his arms as another sigh left his lips. He sat back down on the bed and looked down.

"I miss you Jay.." Tim muttered to himself as his arms fell from his position and his hands raked through his messy hair. He held his head in hands and gasped softly.

He shook his head, disappointed in himself.

"You do?"

Tim raised his head and looked around aimlessly. "Jay?" He called out, He swore he heard a voice. _Jay's_ voice. Tim shivered and shook his head again. He wasn't

crazy, he swore that was Jay. "Jay? Jay is that you?" Tim choked out sadly. He suddenly heard the bed creak behind him, His head shot towards that direction. Tears threatened to fall out

of his eyes as he slowly moved towards the figure on the bed.

Jay's messy hair, His old thin brown hoodie and his dull icy eyes. Tim felt a wave of happiness wash over him for a second, and he tried to grab Jay's arm, only to go through it.

"Tim don't-" Jay blurted out before standing up. Drops of sadness fell onto the cover of Tim's bed. "Jay-Jay-" Tim heaved out and cried. "Jay!" Tim moved back before clenching his fists.

Jay just stared at Tim nervously and regretfully. "Tim-" He coughed out and got onto the bed again. Tim lifted his head up and wiped away his tears. "Jay.." Tim muttered to the smaller male.

Jay answered with a shaking hum. "H-Hm?" Jay didn't know what to say. How was he going to explain this? That he was dead and his body wasn't able to be physically

touched anymore? No way Tim would believe him.

"Wh-What happened?" Tim asked and stared at Jay's body for a second. He just noticed a light blue tint coated on Jay's colors. "I-Tim-" Jay sighed and put his hand on top of Tim's,

he couldn't physically do it. He couldn't actually touch him. He just wanted to make it seem like he was. Tim's hand tensed, Jay's 'touch' was cold. Like snow, or ice.

"I-I'm dead-" "No shit!" Tim cut him off with a sad anger. Jay winced a bit before looking down shamefully. "This-I-" Jay couldn't form anything into words. "Jay did you just-

suddenly come back as a ghost a few years after you died? Is that what you're trying to say?" Tim asked with sarcasm. Jay paused for a moment before nodding.

" _I really thought I was alive again.._ "

Jay mumbled to Timothy. Tim's eyes dilated. He wanted to hold Jay so badly. "A-Are you serious?? I-" Tim ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, I'm going crazy"

Jay shook his head and waved the thought off. "Nono! Tim seriously! I'm actually right here I-" Jay exhaled softly. "I-I don't care. I'm just-I-I'm just happy to see you.."

Tim looked back at Jay with a relieved expression. Tim sat flat on the bed and stared at Jay. "How-How is this even possible?" Tim asked with a frown. Jay shrugged.

"God gave me a second chance?" He answered with a joking tone. Tim just laughed a bit.

"Of course he did."

**________________________________________**


	2. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGHH  
> OMG I just had to continue this, I want it to be a fix it fic even though Jay is already dead  
> coUGH. 
> 
> Tim and Jay go out :0

**__________________________________________**

Tim crossed his arms as he sat on city bus seat. The night when he reunited(?) with Jay again was just a few days ago. "Where are we going?" Jay asked, Tim hissed lowly, Getting used to having Jay around was gonna be hard. "Flower shop.." Tim replied quietly. "Hm?" Jay hummed, not hearing Tim correctly. "Listen okay? I just realized that people can't see you and I only can for some odd damn reason I have to be quiet.." Tim whispered a little louder this time.

Jay nodded. The bus stopped, Tim got up and out of the bus, Jay followed along nervously, trying not to near any people or trying to go through them at least. "We're going to a flower shop right?" Jay asked and rubbed his arm nervously. Tim hummed and nodded in response. "For who? or-er, What?" Jay asked. "Brian." Tim replied with a lower tone. "Listen, I-I just-wanna get this over with. Is there a chance that Brian may have been a ghost too?" Tim asked quietly.

"I-I don't think so..When I fell 'asleep', I saw him-But-when I 'woke' up, I didn't seem to have seen him.."

"Oh. Okay.."

"Do I have a tomb?"

"Yeah..I'm getting you flowers too Jay. Don't worry."

"Great."

Tim chuckled, it wasn't a happy chuckle but it was better than a fake one. Jay just smiled slightly. As they made their way down the street, Tim turned into a small flower shop and stepped around. A girl around her teens greeted him and asked if he needed anything. "Oh uh, Yeah..Do you have any Daffodils?" Tim asked with a anxious element. She nodded and reached under the counter, pulling out a bouquet of Daffodils.

Jay's eyes shined at bright yellow flowers. "Brian likes these?" Jay asked, Tim nodded slightly, "Uhm, Bluestars as well." The girl shook her head. "We just ran out. Sorry sir, There are other blue flowers here though." She replied with a small smile. Tim sighed. "No, I'll take a few roses." The girl, again, pulled out a bouquet of red roses from under the counter. "That'll be $7.67." Tim pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and left, saying for her to take the change as tip.

"Are we taking the bus again?" Jay asked, "No. The yard is just over the street.." Tim muttered. "Oh" Jay said lamely and chuckled slightly.

**__________________________________________**

Tim set the bright yellow petaled flowers just beside the stone tomb. Then, Tim went silent, Staring at the surroundings around the yard. "Tim?" Jay called out for Tim after a few minutes. "I.." Tim heaved and shook his head. "Let's-Let's just go home." He spoke, like Jay was still alive. Nobody was in the piece of land, probably because it was getting dark. Tim exhaled shakingly. Jay nervously tapped his fingers together.

"Uhm, Tim?" Jay called out once more, Tim turned around and looked at Jay, It looked like he was gonna cry. "What?" Tim asked blankly, "I-" Jay exhaled, "I'm sorry." Tim shook his head. "It's not your fault Jay. Maybe-Maybe I actually killed Brian-" "No Tim-I shouldn't have dragged you back into this, Maybe if I never bothered you, Brian would still be alive and you would still be living a normal happy life." Jay cut him off bleekly.

Tim just chuckled lowly. "I wasn't happy then, I'm still not happy now." Tim replied with a sad smile. "I'm sure I wouldn't ever be if I never remembered you." Jay's eyes dilated a bit, A small blush creeped up onto Jay's cheeks. He didn't answer for a few seconds. "I...I wouldn't be...too.." Jay said words that popped up right away in his head. Tim's hand reached for Jay's, Only to pull away when he realized Jay wasn't even, physical anymore.

Jay noticed, "You can try, Just levitate a bit, So you don't go through me, Haha.." Jay laughed hollowly. Tim just sighed, melancholically. "Nah. It's gonna look like I'm crazy." Jay replied with another emotionless laugh. "Yeah, Yeah. Right.." Jay's eyes trailed off to Brian's grave. He knitted his brows together and clenched his fists. "I..It's..Still gonna be my fault either..way.." Jay muttered silently. Tim hummed in confusion, "What'd you say?"

Jay merely shrugged. "Nothing.." He looked down at his shoes, "Nothin.." Tim set his hand on Jay's head, At least he was trying not to go through him at this point. Jay certainly felt it, He flinched a bit and looked up slightly to shoot the burlier male a small smile. Tim just smiled back.

Things aren't easy now, It'll never be.

Tim just wanted Jay to be physical, So he can actually hug him correctly.

Jay just actually wanted to pass on.

That'll never happen, really.

**__________________________________________**


	3. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay starts thinking about the past and Tim cheers him up after talking back and forth a bit.
> 
> no weird stuff yet I swear.

**__________________________________________**

Jay sat on Tim's bed, aware that his friend was near him. Jay obviously needed space due to that he was just getting used to being a ghost and having Tim around again. So, Jay crossed his arms, slouched into the pillows and furrowed his brows. What the hell? Why was he back? Jay would ask himself that all the time. Probably because he never believed in ghost and the thought about being one kinda scared him. Coming into physical contact with Tim wasn't too much for little Jay Merrick, But he really wanted to hug his friend he hasn't seen in so long.

"Sheesh Jay, What's on your mind?" Tim asked calmly. " _Please,_ When is there never something on my mind?" Jay rolled his eyes, only to relax himself and look sad afterwards. Tim replied with a mere sigh. "What's wrong? That's a new look on your face." Tim asked and turned his body over to Jay. The lanky male out of them 2 slid into the mattress, literally just going into it. "I'm just thinking about-y'know..Hooded dude..Alex..Monster dude..Jessica..Sarah..Amy.." Jay answered quietly.

"Brian.." Jay sighed and looked away. Tim could hear the regret and sorrow in Jay's voice. "Hey, I told you Jay, None of this was your fault. Stop saying it is." Tim moved closer, only to move away once Jay winced in surprise. "I-It's just-I started this whole investigation, I dragged you, Brian and everyone else in." Jay said and closed his eyes. "I'm..I'm sorry Tim." Tim just rolled his eyes. "What does it take to make you realize it wasn't your fault?" Tim asked. Jay just opened his eyes and made a face. "Seriously Tim! This is all me! Stop joking around.." Jay huffed, looking away.

Tim hated talking about this. The whole Marble Hornets mess thing was at least a year ago. He didn't know why Jay kept talking about it. "I think you need to stop looking back at the past." Tim answered, his voice was husky and low. Trying to sound serious enough for Jay. "You said it yourself on camera. Shifting the blame isn't gonna get anything or anyone anywhere." Jay just grumbled as a reply. "That's-" Jay didn't really think of anything to say back. He just sighed and furrowed his brows. "Where else to go? The mess is over.." "Exactly. So stop looking back on it." Tim said as soon as Jay was finished speaking.

"I just feel really bad.."

"That isn't an excuse."

"You looked really upset about Brian.."

"I am, But it's not your fault."

"But I dragged you into this."

"Alex did."

"I dragged you back."

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have remembered you and spent time with you."

"You punched me."

"I didn't know you that much."

"I-"

Tim cut him off with a small glare. " _Jay_ " He spoke, his voice gruff. "Stop looking back. Look forward." Tim said and smiled a little. Jay chuckled lightly. "Alright, Alright." Tim grinned a bit, glad that Jay was a little cheered up. It was better than nothing. "Do you sleep?" Tim asked, looking over to the window. "I try." Jay shrugged. "Then let's go to bed." Jay answered with a little nod. As soon as they were tucked in, Jay was curled onto the sofa in Tim's room and Jay was on the bed. "Night Jay." Tim said, turning off the lamp.

"Night.."

**__________________________________________**


	4. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, Yet I'm feeling better now sooo-Hehe, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_______________________________________**

"Tim" Jay called to his friend, trying to poke him. Jay was obviously struggling but he wanted to catch Timothy's attention. Tim simply hummed after 4 or 5 pokes. "You've been in your room for like, all day now." Jay huffed, "Let's go do something or go somewhere." Tim rolled his eyes. "I only go out if I really need to, like visiting Brian." Jay shrugged, Of course, it had been a year now after Jay and Brian had died. (Alex really doesn't need to be mentioned because yes, I'll mention him later) Maybe just asking Tim unnecessary questions is all Jay could do. Then he could make Tim leave his room. "Well, Don't you have a job?" Jay asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Yeah I do. I'm just on the days off. Told my boss I had urgent things to do and I'll miss a few days." Tim grumbled. Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh really? You're not doing anything right now." Jay answered. Tim got up and looked at Jay. "My dead friend came back as a ghost and I needed to catch up with him. Because I missed him. If I told my boss that, he'd flip the fuck out Jay." Tim said with a frown, but it quickly turned upside down when Jay made a face. "That's not very urgent but that is sweet. Thank you." Jay chuckled softly. Tim nodded. "Exactly. Now let me be lazy." Jay rolled his eyes one more, but with a playful manner.

"How come you aren't staying at your house?" Jay asked with curiosity and confusion. Tim sighed. "Because I don't wanna. I'll go back in a few days, trust me. I'm planning to move anyway. Took me all year to make the money to.." Jay tilted his head to the side. "Can I come?" "Of course you can Jay. You've only been with me for a few days, why the hell would I leave you here? You'd be the ghost who haunts the motel and I won't be able to come here next time because everyone ran away." Jay giggled at Tim's answer. "Can we go out now?" Tim sighed, "Fine, Fine. I'm not rich so where do you wanna go?" Tim asked in an annoyed voice.

Jay thought for a moment. Can't go to a restaurant, Jay can't eat and they're usually expensive. Can't go anywhere with food, Jay can't even eat. Tim eating by himself might make him feel uncomfortable or awkward. Walking? Walks. Jay and Tim could take a walk at the nearest lake or park. "Let's go on a walk Tim." Jay finally said, Tim laughed a bit. "A walk? Where? A forest?" He joked. Jay just smiled and shook his head. "Where's the nearest park?" "Down the street." "Let's go then!" "I don't wanna use the bus." "then let's walk" "But-"

"No more excuses let's go-" Jay reached over to grab Tim's shirt sleeve, but like any ghost would, he went through him and fell over. Tim fell silent for a moment before letting out an amused laugh. "Th-That was hysterical-HA-I guess you forget too." Tim smirked and patted Jay's head before getting off the bed. Jay sighed before getting up and shook his head. "Don't laugh, I didn't wanna be like this. I bet you would do the same if you were a ghostly person too" Tim shrugged, "Maybe I would, Maybe I wouldn't." "Whatever, Let's just goo-" Jay said impatiently. "Alright-Alright." Tim replied, walking over to the door, he opened it and walked out. Jay followed along cheerfully.

**_______________________________________**

As soon as they reached the park, Tim was out of breath and Jay was -well just Jay. He waited with no hurry for Tim to catch up to him. "Jesus Jay, Why aren't you worn out? You always used to be back then-" Tim gasped for air. "I don't know. I guess I can just run more than youuuuu." Jay mocked the burlier man, a small chuckle left his lips. "Shut it birdboy. I'll win next time." Tim took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright, Let's get this over with." Tim opened the gate and stepped in, Jay gleefully smiled and walked beside his friend. The walk was mostly silent, but Tim assumed Jay was thinking about things like how he always was back then and well, now.

So why not think about things too?

Again, It's been a year since the Marble Hornets mess had been sorted out. Tim had lost all of his friends, Jay, Brian, Alex, Well, Alex wasn't too much of a friend and Jay always mentioned how Alex had been mind controlled or something. Yet, Alex actually had every single reason to not be controlled by the monster. Tim missed Brian, He had known Brian for years. However, for some reason he had longed for Jay the most. Jay was the only one he could trust during the situation. Tim almost felt his heart yearning for the lanky man. Hold on, Heart yearning for Jay Merrick? Right. Now that Jay was back and Tim had someone to talk to, Tim felt as if he felt complete.

When Brian and Jay died, he felt like he lost 2 parts of him that exploded into millions of tiny pieces. He was lost and depressed for so long. Even though Brian wasn't here, he felt like Jay had completed him with just 1 piece. Of course Jay would never replace Brian, Tim-actually felt like his feelings towards Jay are changing erratically. From partner to friend, then friend to partner so on. But this time, Tim felt different. Everytime he talked to Jay, it seemed like all of Timothy's problems had disappeared into that of thin air. Now this is what this was. Tim flushed lightly. He _likes_ Jay, more than a friend.

What the hell though? Jay was dead and Tim was not. Dating a ghost? Marrying a ghost? wHAT???? He could shut these feelings out easily, Tim knew that. This was stupid. Falling in love with the ghost of his friend. "Hey! Tim? Are you alive?" Jay asked, tapping Tim's shoulder. "Huh?" Tim asked, He rolled his shoulders before looking up at Jay. "Like I was saying, Where's Alex?" Jay asked, Tim choked on air.

Even he didn't know the answer to that question. "Di-Didn't you see him?" Tim asked, whipping around so he was facing Jay. People in the park stared at Tim, Muttering and whispering to each other. Tim didn't really care. "What? Tim-Others are staring, lets just keep going-" "Nono, Did you see him?" Tim interrupted the ghost. "Like when I fell into that so called sleep?" Jay asked, "YES!" Tim answered, raising his voice. Jay took in a deep breath.

"I literally ki-" Jay shushed him, "Be quiet! I know what you're gonna say next and that's all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for dragging you out here..Let's, Let's go back.." Jay said, furrowing his brows. His eyes pleading. Tim sighed before nodding. He started walking to the front gate and Jay followed effortlessly. "Look Jay, I don't want you to keep apologizing to me, I just feel bad. I'm _sorry_ for making these few days hell for you." Tim said while walking up down the street. "You didn't, I like talking to you." Jay answered with a sad smile.

"Your head still seems to be in the Marble Hornets mess. Listen, I don't blame you Jay because I still think about it too." Tim looked over at his friend. Sighing with a regretful element. "It's okay Tim. You're still my friend. Even though Alex is-dead. You did what you had to do." Jay said and fiddled with his fingers, looking away. "I.." Tim trailed off. "Let's just get to the motel."

**_______________________________________**


	5. Narrow Heart

**_______________________________________**

The wind was howling, Dark grey clouds swirled and towered over the town. Speckles of wet clearness fell from the sky. Jay hadn't seem rain in awhile. Although it was wet and it gave you colds, It overall very comfortable and fun. "Hey Tim! When it starts to rain cats and dogs, let's go out-" Jay said, turning his head to his slouching on the bed friend. "No way Jay. I'm gonna get catch a cold and the wind is overall wayyy too cold. Besides, forecast says we should stay inside.

Jay rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen rain in 358 days Timothy.." Jay said and huffed. "Then watch the rain. I'm gonna watch some tv." Tim chuckled before changing the channel. Jay merely hummed at Tim's response. Even though sitting around and watching water fall from the sky sounded boring, it wasn't so bad. You can see people scurrying to their homes, cars zooming past puddles and trees leaves blowing in the wind. It was actually enjoyable.

So Jay silently obeyed Tim and stared out the glass. Sights of yellow raincoats gave him the chills. It reminded him of the black ski mask with a red smiley cut out on it. Jay shuddered a bit before he took his attention away from the person wearing the bright coat. What was he gonna see next? A black and blue striped sweater wearing person? If he did see someone wearing that he would say it more than a coincidence.

Jay watched as some of the leaves from nearby trees hurled away quickly by the wind. The pace and amount of the rain changed erratically. It got a but harsher and that wasn't a surprise. The clear pearls of water splashed onto the glass that parted Jay from the outside. Getting rougher by the minute. Jay almost got excited for a moment when thunder erupted. "I swear to god, if that cuts off the powe-" There was a sudden darkness and that made Tim shush.

"Well. Guess I'm gonna watch with ya." Tim laughed and sat next to Jay. "That's good, natural bonding time." Jay muttered to his friend. Tim answered with a small nod. "Where have you been for those 358 days?" Tim was already tackling at the questions. Jay thought for a moment. Where has he been? The last thing Jay remembered was getting shot then blacking out and he was suddenly here a bunch of days later. "I actually have no idea. After I was shot I kinda just got here."

Jay was disappointed that he couldn't really answer Tim's question. Actually, he felt like that with all the questions Tim asked. "Ever get back to your parents?" Tim asked, Jay looked over at him, "No..I barely even remember what my parents look like." Jay answered, putting his head down into his arms. Jay kept his eyes on the trees, relentlessly blowing in the wood. "Right...I-It just still feels like I'm talking to you when you-were alive. But there really is no difference I mean, you can still talk to me." Tim said, struggling to keep the conversation and situation less awkward. "Yeah. Still same old me."

Jay smiled a bit before tapping the table. "Hey..Can't you go through walls or anything like that? How come you can come in contact with the furniture and not me?" Tim asked, crossing his arms. Jay thought for a moment. "I dunno. I really wished it was the same for living people and items. I can't even figure out how to go through walls." Jay chuckled halfheartedly. Tim chuckled along. "Oops, Yeah. I wish that too..." He trailed off, watching the pouring rain and periodically glancing over at Jay.

He didn't look anywhere near dead dead. But this was like, ghost or spirit. So it's different. It seemed as if all of Jay's features from before were gone. Jay was still wearing his sweater, in face his sweater looked as if it was a part of him. But Jay wasn't wearing that iconic hat. He looked better in it. Jay's eyes seemed like a pearl white too. Cloudy and sad looking all the time. When Jay would look at Tim, Tim would turn his attention back to the rain and wind outside.

It would be awkward if Tim just kept staring at Jay. But..then again, it would be worth it. Jay didn't have the greatest looks. He wasn't perfect, but nobody was. (I see bby as perfect. Ilysm ;0 ) Jay was always such great company to have around. Talking with him made Tim feel better. Hanging out with him made him feel great. But when he saw Jay lying there in that room, and endless trail of blood leaking out and a painful amount of tears. Tim felt as if his heart had been crushed by a 1M pounds anvil. 

Tim wanted to tell Jay how he felt about him, right there and now but..It was still too late. This was just Jay's ghost or spirit or whatever. Oh how wonderful if would be to hold Jay's hand and share warmth with him. Tim wasn't saying that having physical touch made someone better, he was just rethinking his life choices. Damn his troubled heart. He never had the courage to do it. He still couldn't do it now. Thinking about it made Tim nervous. 

Poor Jay. If he loved him so much, why would he just tie him up and leave him in his house? Why would he lie to Jay? Well, it was for his own good. But every horrible thing he's ever done to Jay has lived up to until now. The pain gnawed at Tim from the inside out. He just wished that he could restart his friendship with Jay. Tim could block out these weird feelings for Jay, he could. It was easy. Yet, he just kept pondering on about it.

If Jay had really came back as a ghost, _Tim hoped this wasn't just a dream._

**_______________________________________**


End file.
